Evil Abyss
by Kyuubi-Foxy-Girl
Summary: [Hinata... died. But this is no ordinary death. It has to do some thing with him.] [Character death] [OOC!] [Religious references] [Three shot] [Mild Gore] etc...


A/N: Ah yes, another one of those stories about Hinata's Naruto being stolen by the infamous Sakura... Don't you just love those triangles? I mean, there so... anglely... ly... haha. (Hanabi's POV).

_'It's not about knowing, caring or even loving, it's about reading in between the lines and going beyond the heavens.'_ - A very wise friend who's brother was stolen by God.

On with the story!

* * *

Evil Abyss

* * *

The water from the fountain sprinkled water on my back. I would usually go out training with Neji-nii-chan, but today was different. 

There was a day that would always come, like today; a day of death. This very unnecessary death. My sister's hands were cut off... Her neck twisted around to face her back. Once beautiful hair is tainted with blood. My sister's clothes... all were red. No, not a light red, a deep, fire red, screaming too many things at me...

How do I know this? How do I, the poor girl's younger sister, know this? This was something even my father's eyes aren't suited for...

I know this, because I was the one who found her.

-.-.-

It's hard to see this. To see one's body, no, a corpse, when a girl, Head of the Hyuuga clan, strong as she is smart, and is the wife of the Hokage.

It's funny, though. Wouldn't she have been protected? No, that's preposterous. On a C-ranked mission? No one could have saw this coming.

I'm so confused. People consider my sister an angel. I was always jealous of her place in the family. Once she was a weak, fragile girl that I barley new. Now she is, or was, a bright girl, strong, and a bud. I'm not positive about this, but the Hokage-sama seemed at one time be her one true love. That's why they married.

Well I can't prove that myself. But it should be true. Considering all the staring she did.

-.-.-

"Hanabi-nii- I mean- sama, we should get ready to go." Neji called to me. I managed to force a small gentle smile. He walked toward me.

"I'm so sorry about this. I can't tell you how ungrateful I'm am." Neji sat down next to me. "I wish-"

"We all wish we were there, or at least could of stopped it." I stood up. I began to feel frustration. "Wishing is all we all seem to do! It never helps, and it just leads to more tears." My eyes wandered around our garden. "I dream and I hope and I cry and I pray to Lord that I could see her. That I could just know that she's in peace!"

Tears streamed down my face. Neji came over and hugged me kindly.

"I'm still sorry." I cried for a moment.

"Her corpse..." I said. "It still haunts me."

"No one deserves to see their loved one like that." He told me.

"It was so..." He shushed me for my own good.

"We should get proper uniforms if were are to go." Neji began. " We don't need go to the open casket if you want."

"God only knows how they got her head in place." We walked back to the place where my sister called home.

-.-.-

I know we all most die, pass over to the unknown heavens. I know that in this world there demons lurking. I know about the ripple effect, and that no one is safe from that. I know that one is only truly dead when he or she is forgotten.

Hinata will never be forgotten.

I believe she is up there. I think she became the new sun. My skin felt so cold when I saw her, no, that... that _thing._ But unable to control myself I looked up. At the sun. My eyes didn't burn, and my body sprung back to reality. She's there, always there.

I'm not saying that I completely know about God, or Heaven, or even Hell itself. It's believing that I am able to assume the unknown. I can't explain it though, but there's evil in my mind. I feel... strange.

My dreams are haunted by her. In nightmares... she's no where to be found. And tears fill my pillow every morning since then. It hurts me so much. My heart is so unable to withstand my pain. It sinks everyday. It's because I know somehow she is up there, but not in peace...

-.-.-

Neji walks along side me. He walks me to my room and respectfully bows his head. Family members have done that lately. It's seem wrong somehow.

Hinata always was bowed to, and now me?

I guess being the heir is okay, once you get passed the fact that the one before you was murdered.

I fingered through my wardrobe, finding one I knew I just had to wear. A simple lavender robe with pedal patterns throughout it. And anyone could tell it was hers.

I'm choosing to remember her great life. Not to sob over an untimely death.

I changed out of my soaked clothes and threw them away. It was a mixture of the water from the fountain and tears. It just felt like blood.

After getting dressed and walking out, I found my family is wearing black. All black. My father came over to me.

"Hanabi! Why are you wearing that?" He whispered in an angry voice. "You are to respect the dead. Please go change your wear, don't commit this sin."

"Father I'm respecting her by remembering her! I'm done with crying, father! I'm doing what I believe she would want." I spoke so everyone would hear. I would expect my father to yell for talking back, but he smiled.

"Everyone! You are to change your wear at once." He said.

"But that is a sin!" An elder replied. "The head of this household is dead, and we most respect them!"

He smiled "We're going to celebrate her life. Not mourn her death." I looked at everyone, who ran to change.

My father walked, and said, "I'm proud of you Hanabi. You'll make a great adult."

I bowed my head in gratitude. Silent tears fell to the ground. And, they disappeared. I looked up at the Sun, my sister.

"I miss you." I prayed to her. "I miss you so much."

-.-.-

* * *

A/N: My friend told me to do this. I'm not the religious type, I for one don't believe in God, but I know there is a force out where ever. **It's not over!** I'm left a lot of unanswered questions purposely

Why Hanabi? I think there's an unknown bond between the sisters. I see Neji's POV a lot on this website, but what about her?

**TBC**


End file.
